On the Isle
by minickyy
Summary: At Auradon Prep four teenage boys are being sent to the Isle of The Lost for a school exchange for a semester. The boys were nervous to be on the Isle until they met a group of four others who helped their nerves calm down a bit. Who are all of their parents? Read to find out. Descendants AU for Boueibu.
1. Chapter 1

In a large faraway land called The United States if Auradon, there were four teenage boys who were being summoned to the Headmistress's office. You might be wondering what school it is? And why is it so important? The school is called Auradon Prep and it is a school for the children of the heroes who fought against the villains long before they were all banished to the Isle of the Lost.

The four teenagers that were called to the office are as follows Hakone Yumoto, one of the sons of The Huntsman, Naruko Io the adopted son of Rapunzel and Eugene, Kinagawa Atsushi the son of Snow White, and Kusatsu Kinshiro the son of Mulan and Shang. This group has been friends for a few years now since an exchange program to Japan, where Io was born, and where they picked up a few of the customs that they have kept, like honorifics.

"At-chan-sempai, why did the Headmistress call us down to the office? Did something happen?" Yumoto, the youngest and most energetic of the group of four asked curiously.

"I am not sure, we will just have to wait and see what she wants." The blue-haired son of Snow White answered as they arrived at the office.

Kinshiro knocked on the door three times before entering. "You wished to see us Headmistress," he asked politely with a slight bow as the group entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Yes I did. Thank you all for coming on such short notice." The Fairy Godmother said in greeting to the group. "I have something that I would like to talk to the four of you about."

Io spoke up as he was curious about what it was. "What is it about?" The Fairy Godmother smiled towards him at the question.

"It is about an exchange program I want to try. Since we have four kids from the Isle living here, I thought that sending four of our own there for a semester to learn about the Isle as an educational experience," she said pausing for a moment. "I have chosen the four of you to go, seeing as you all did so well on the last exchange I have sent you on. And you four are much more open minded about those kids than most of your peers."

"Did our parents agree to this?" Atsushi asked nervous about the idea. It's not like he is biased against the Isle kids, but he was more nervous about the villains that inhabit the Isle.

"Yes. They thought it was a great idea, and that you would . So all of you are dismissed from the rest of your classes for the day so you can go home and pack for your trip tomorrow." She said standing up and gesturing towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow at noon, please be on time."

"Thank you Headmistress. We will see you tomorrow," Kinshiro said before bowing and the group then left the room and began to walk to the front of the school with a silence enveloping them.

"So we are going to the Isle of the Lost." Atsushi said in attempt to start a conversation to break the silence.

"Yeah! It's exciting isn't it?" Yumoto asked excitedly almost bouncing as he walked.

Io sighed looking down at the ground. "That is not the word I would use to describe our situation..."

"Why not?" The blonde asked as he began to pout slightly looking at the older teen.

Kinshiro stepped in already knowing the answer Io would have given. "Because it is terrifying to be going to the place the enemies of all our parents live. We have all grown up hearing the stories of how horrible they were, and their hate towards our parents has most likely not lessened over the years."

"I agree with Kinshiro-san, probably more because of what will happen if I run into Mother Gothel. She might think that I am the true son of Rapunzel. However the idea of going to the Isle does sound quite interesting." Io admitted seriously. "However at least I won't have to worry about her having a kid, Mom has told me before that Gothel couldn't have kids."

"I guess that is a bonus for you then isn't it?" Atsushi teased his junior with slight amusement as they all reached the entrance of the school and all headed outside towards the dormitory. Once there they all split up towards their separate rooms. Kinshiro and Atsushi together, Yumoto rooms with a childhood friend of his, and Io has a dorm all to himself as there is an odd number of males in his year.

The next day at noon, Kinshiro, Atsushi, Io, and Yumoto met up in the lobby of the dormitory before walking outside with their luggage. They walked to the front of the school where they saw the Headmistress.

"Hello you four. Are you ready to go?" The Fairy Godmother asked the four students who were being sent to the Isle for a few months.

"As ready as we can be." Kinshiro replied sounding slightly nervous as he spoke to the Headmistress.

"Well then I will wish you all luck on your journey. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have contacted a few of the teens they trust from the Isle to meet with you once you arrive, and show you around. Be safe and have a good time." The headmistress spoke seriously as a limo pulled up in front of them and the driver got out to open the door and put their stuff in the trunk.

"We will see you next semester Headmistress!" Yumoto called out before he climbed into the car soon, being followed by the other three boys. As soon as they were all in the car the driver shut the door, and got in before they began to drive away from the safety of Auradon Prep.

A half-an-hour later, they watched as a magical golden bridge formed across the ocean and onto the Isle. "Well, it seems that we are almost there," Kinshiro stated watching as they begin to cross the bridge.

"Yeah, it seems so. Although, I wonder who the four have asked to help us, they never took me as the social type." Io said feeling nervous as they get to the Isle, he had a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen.

"It appears that we will be finding out momentarily. " Atsushi said seriously as the car pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned building with four teens sitting on the stairs.

The driver got out and opened the door letting them out, as they got out the Isle teens stood up and began to walk over. "Hello." A boy with dark green hair and calm deep brown eyes greeted the Auradonians with a kind looking smile.

"Hi!" Yumoto exclaimed excitedly looking at the group of teens in front of them. "Are you the teens that were asked to help us?"

"Yes, we are." A dirty blonde haired boy said quickly sending a glare to the light pink long haired male so he didn't comment on the wording. "My name is En. My friends here are Ibushi, Akoya, and Ryuu." He said and as their name was called they had done something to let them know who En was talking about. Ibushi gave a slight wave, Akoya had nodded and his icy light blue eyes held an annoyed glare directed at nothing in particular, and Ryuu had a slightly lop-sided grin and waved over at them. "So what are your names?"

Atsushi and Kinshiro shared a look momentarily before Atsushi stepped forward to introduce the group. "My name is Atsushi, and these are my friends Kinshiro, Yumoto, and Io." He said repeating what the others had done a few moments ago. Kinshiro nodded slightly, Yumoto waved excitedly, and Io waved hesitantly. "It is nice to meet you."

"You too Atsushi." The dark pink haired boy they called Ryuu said with a grin as Kinshiro frowned slightly before he spoke up.

"I know that we didn't share this information either, but who are your parents?" He asked sounding a bit wary of the answer which all four of the islanders noticed.

"Our parents?" En asked before the islander group shared a slight smirk before they looked back forward. "My father is Hades god of the Underworld." He spoke with a bored tone but his eyes seemed amused, and the smirk he had on his face showed that he wasn't exactly bored.

"My father is Prince Hans."Ibushi admitted chuckling lightly as he watched Akoya step forward with an arrogant grace.

"My mother is Ursula." He said sounding proud, before he decided to comment what he wanted to say earlier. "And like my mother I don't do anything for anyone for free." His comment earned him a slight glare from En, a disapproving look from Ibushi, and a look of amusement from Ryuu as the Auradon teens tensed.

"Oh just ignore him, he does more for people for free, than he wants to admit." Ryuu spoke snickering at the glare he received from the light pink haired teen. "Oh and my mother is Mother Gothel." He said making Io's eyes widen as the others begin to look confused and worried.

"Your mother is Mother Gothel?" Kinshiro asked slowly looking nervously between Ryuu and Io.

"Yeah. Why do you look so shocked?" Ryuu answered as he looked confused, his parent shouldn't have shocked anyone too much.

"To answer your question, how about we tell you who our parents are." Atsushi said as he looked at his friends momentarily. "My mother is Snow White."

"My parents are Mulan and Shang." Kinshiro stated making Ryuu and Akoya share a nervous look for a moment before turning back to the group in front of them.

"My dad is the Huntsman." Yumoto stated proudly with a broad smile.

Io stepped forward and looked straight at Ryuu as if to say that he would be answering his question. "My adoptive parents are Rapunzel and Flynn."

Ryuu's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" He asked and Io nodded. Ryuu looked to Akoya with what appeared to be slight fear in his eyes.

"That is a bit unfortunate." Akoya said softly his eyes softening momentarily towards the younger pinkette.

"Very unfortunate." Ibushi agreed with the light pink haired teen.

"Why is it unfortunate?" Yumoto asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Because of their parents." En answered watching his dark pink haired friend. "And Ryuu I believe I know why they are confused over your parentage, you never said you were adopted by Gothel, you only said she was your mother." The dirty blonde haired son of Hades spoke in amusement, which earned confused looks from the kids from Auradon, and a scowl from Ryuu.

"Well I wasn't going to introduce myself as being her son, and the old man doesn't really count, Akoya didn't say his other parent either, neither did you or Ibushi. So I don't see why I should." Ryuu spoke seriously crossing his arms as Akoya nodded in agreement.

"Ryuu does have a point En, I mean I get that you don't actually have a second birth parent, but that doesn't mean that we have to tell our biological, or second parent, if we don't wish to share, all these people need to know is that Ryuu is adopted, not the biological son of Gothel." Akoya stood up for the youngest teen of their group which surprised everyone except the two pink haired teens.

It surprised the islanders because usually the two didn't get along, they merely tolerated each other. And it surprised the exchange students because the light pink haired teen seemed so cold towards everyone, and the fact he was so quick to defend the other pinkette, made it seem like there was something big that they were missing in all of this. Ryuu however was not surprised by this as the older pink haired teen was always slightly protective over him, even if most people didn't realize it, but their fighting was just a front that not even En and Ibushi could fully see through.

"Thanks Akoya. Anyway now you all know that I was indeed adopted, so lets move on before this turns into an actual fight... Anyhow come on inside this is where you guys will be staying whilst you are here. It might not look like much, but it is better than nothing. Most buildings here are in similar conditions." Ryuu spoke changing the subject easily before he nudged Akoya who was glaring darkly at En, in the side which brought the other out of his state before Ibushi nodded and grabbed En's arm before walking towards the building. One the other three villain kids were walking ahead of him he looked back at the hero kids. "Sorry about that.. my parentage is a sore subject for me... but anyway come on, we still have to show you around the building, and the Isle before school tomorrow." Ryuu gave them all a smile before turning around and walking towards the building and was happy when he heard footsteps coming from behind.

 **A/N Hello everyone. I am sorry if you had been following this story before, I rewrote and lengthened the first chapter. It is much better now in my opinion. Please let me know what you think. and Why is Akoya so protective over Ryuu? Who are his birth parents? And why does Ryuu not like to speak of them?**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes all eight teens were inside of the rundown building which looked just as rundown inside as it did on the outside. The building broke off into two different sides, one side had five doors, four of which were bedrooms, with the last being a bathroom. The other side had a kitchen which looked like it hadn't been used in twenty years along with two rundown couches with a few cushions missing, a few chairs that appeared to have seen better years, and a small television that played the bright and cheerful shows and commercials that none of the occupants of the Isle could bare to watch.

The Auradonian teens looked at the rundown state of the building with shock and slight horror, none of them had seen a place like this before. "This is a joke right? You said all of the buildings are in similar states here?" Kinshiro asked turning towards the four villain kids who stood off to the side, all four looking vaguely amused at the reaction.

"Well yeah, I mean, the only place that doesn't look like this is the Queen of Hearts place, which everyone avoids so they don't end up being the next victim of the torture known as Tea-time. She is technically the queen of the Isle so it makes sense that she has the best stuff." Ryuu spoke with a slight shrug as the light pink haired teen let out a scoff at the words but didn't say anything against it, the dark pink haired teen had spoken the truth.

"Wait a minute... I figured Maleficent ruled the Isle. Did the Queen of Hearts take over after Maleficent escaped?" Atsushi asked curiously raising an eyebrow at the villain kids when all four began to laugh slightly at the question.

"No, the Queen of Hearts is, and has always been, the Queen of the Isle. Maleficent is just the biggest villain on the Isle, but every villain fears the Queen of Hearts and her daughter Queenie. They are both the most insane people here and yet two of the most dangerous inhabitants of the Isle, only rivaled by the Queens disowned son, and his gang of misfits." En spoke with a smirk on his face as he glanced over at Ryuu momentarily when he spoke of the son. "Which is lucky for you. Mal had asked the strongest gang on the Isle to give you four protection and help while you are here. We owed her for something anyway, so no harm will come to you while you are here."

Once the demi-god stopped speaking he got an annoyed glare, three dropped jaws, eight widened eyes, and two slightly amused looks. Kinshiro looked over at the pink haired adopted son of Mother Gothel suspiciously as he was the only one of his friends who hadn't dropped their jaw. "So I would assume that means that your birth mother would be the Queen of Hearts?" He asked once the shock had passed.

Ryuu sighed slightly but nodded shooting En another glare, but the demi-god only chuckled at the look knowing the younger teen wouldn't hurt any of his allies, despite how annoyed he might get with each of them. "Yes, she is unfortunately my birth mother, and is the reason I had been adopted by Mother in the first place. That is all you will know about my heritage, you do not have any reason to know anymore than that. So go pick your bedrooms put your stuff down, and then we are going to go look around the Isle. There are places you need to be shown that are safe for you to go, and other places that you will need to avoid, because I guarantee you won't be able to handle yourselves in areas like those." He spoke with a serious tone and a slight glare, which scared three of the hero kids slightly, Io however wasn't afraid of the glare, because unlike the others he could see through it. The teen was being defensive and did not want to answer more questions of the subject.

Io had learned how to read others back when he was a kid and lived in an orphanage long before he had been taken in by Rapunzel and Flynn. And that sort of reaction was normal for kids who had, bad histories with their parents or caretakers. He just didn't want to talk about it anymore than it already had been, and Io would respect that. So he turned around and walked into the second room from the bathroom. His movements made the other three hero teens to move and do the same. Yumoto chose the room between Io and the bathroom, Atsushi took the room next to Io and Kinshiro took the last room. While they were putting their things away three of the four villain kids took a seat on the broken couches, while Ryuu paced slightly, his nerves getting the best of him, which was surprising as he usually had control of his emotions.

After a few minutes he calmed down and took a seat next to Akoya on one of the broken couches. "Y'know, at least they found out about my birth mother now, better they stay away from her now, rather than them ending up as tea-time entertainment. I think Mal would actually come back to the Isle just to kill us if we let them get hurt... She might've turned over a new leaf, but she is still her mother's daughter, just as any of us are our parent's sons."

"Well you aren't wrong mister 'I disowned myself'." Ibushi spoke with a slight smirk. "I mean most of the Isle do call you either Red, or Jack. You are just as dangerous as you were back when you were just as insane as the Queen, or Queenie."

"Ibushi is not wrong either. You left a lasting impression Ryuu. It took how long for your presence to stop terrifying Gothel herself. Even Uma is still terrified of you, which is quite humorous. The big bad pirate queen is terrified of you." Akoya mocked his half sister with amusement gleaming in his light blue eyes.

Ryuu let out a slight laugh. "Yeah. I am aware. Don't you remember last time we had actually gone to school. I entered the classroom and Uma just about jumped out of her skin. Which is less than most of the class. They are just lucky that Queenie doesn't go to school, then again before my sanity was restored I went to school... but that is probably because I am more of a people person than most cards are. That would be why the Queen 'disowned' me." He mused which earned a snicker from En as the Auradon kids began exiting their rooms.

"A people person?" He asked with amusement gleaming in his blue eyes. "And here I thought you were antisocial." He teased the youngest of the group before he stood up stretching. "It seems like it's time to go out for this tour."

Akoya, Ibushi, and Ryuu all stood up shortly after the announcement and looked at the four teens they would be showing around. "So you are all ready to go?" Akoya asked his voice cold once more, no longer the teasing tone he used with his friends/allies.

"Yep. We are ready if you all are!" Yumoto spoke cheerfully as he had gotten over the slight fear that he had felt because of the dark pink haired teens glare.

Ryuu nodded slightly at the blonde before turning to his three villain allies. "Before we head out, does everyone have their weapons with them? Or do we have to stop at the hideout before the tour?" He asked raising an eyebrow them.

Ibushi nodded and opened a secret pocket on the inside of his dark green leather jacket and pulled out a few razor sharp throwing knives. En smirked as he pulled a knife out of a similar pocket from his short sleeved cerulean blue leather jacket with flame patterns around it. And while Akoya had a light pink leather jacket similar to the other two, he bent over and pulled a dagger out of each boot.

"I hope you have yours as well, Red." En spoke with a slightly mocking tone not caring about the terrified, and worried looks from the hero kids. They weren't going to harm them. These were for those idiots who decided to attack them once they left the building.

"Of course I have mine." He replied as opened the sleeves of his jacket so they weren't as restricting and flicked his wrists making two daggers fall out of their holsters and easily into his hands. Once the weapons were shown all four quickly put their weapons back where they came from before turning to the hero kids. "So this tour will go better and easier for all of us if we split up. This way not all four of us need to worry about protecting all four of you at once. Smaller groups are easier to handle." Ryuu spoke looking at the four teens. "So I will make this easy and let you all choose who will show you around. But only one of you with one of us. Got it?" He asked calmly and got nods in return from the fur of them who shared a wary look, all of them were nervous because of the villain kids carrying weapons, however Io broke the look first and walked towards Ryuu. He felt some sort of connection with the darker pinkette.

Yumoto moved next looking between the other three villain kids before walking over to Ibushi. Atsushi and Kinshiro made eye contact momentarily before switching sides and walking towards En, and Akoya respectively.

Once everyone was paired up Ryuu nodded and looked towards the other three. "Ibushi start North, En East, and Akoya South. If anyone starts any trouble with you don't do too much damage, just knock them out. There is no need for these Auradon kids to see anyone die just yet. Even if the person will come back a few hours later. That would just scar them more than is needed. But if the fight gets out of hand get yourself and your charge out of there and make it to the nearest hideout. You each know how to contact each of us if needed." His tone was serious once more as the other three nodded before turning and was about to begin walking when Kinshiro spoke up sounding confused.

"What do you mean by not needing to see anyone die just yet, and that they would come back a few hours later?" He sounded confused but also serious while En looked over at him incredulously.

"No one on the Isle can die. It was one of the things keeping the villains on the Isle... Each of us have died at the very least three times. No one can die permanently. If they could, there would be no one left alive here... This is an Isle of mass murdering villains after all." He spoke furrowing his eyebrows. "Did you think everyone here just survived because the villains wanted everyone to stay on the Isle with them? No, everyone would rather live on the Isle alone than live here with all of the villains. And when I mean alone, I mean alone. If they have kids they usually do not want them. Unless you are Gothel who despite her nature, feels the need to care for someone, after doing so for eighteen years. So the kids are mostly nuisances, workers, servants, or insane." He spoke briefly looking over at the other three who have grown up here none of them seemed upset that he had just told these random kids part of the charm on the Isle. He then looked over to the kids of the heroes and looked amused as each were horrified by the truth.

"You all really shouldn't be so surprised. It is common here, and while you are here you won't be able to stay dead whilst under the magical dome. However it is our job to not let you die, even if you would wake back up again. It is quite painful." Akoya spoke up his voice softer than it had been before but he was trying to not startle the teens too much, they already looked terrified from the mere fact. Ryuu was right, they definitely do not need to see it for themselves.

Ryuu decided to try to snap them out of it. "So anyway lets get on with this tour before the sun goes down and the Isle gets darker than it usually is."

 **A/N Hello! I am back with chapter 2. I am using certain headcanons from both series. What do you think about who Ryuu's birth mother is? And why does he have so many nicknames, and why has it been hinted that he was insane? I'm sorry if the characters are ooc, right now the kids are apprehensive of one another, but they will be able to relax around each other soon enough.**


End file.
